zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Glitches
I added the easy dark link glitch Blah Blah Blah Stupid thing that keeps reminding me "When editing this page plz use link in place of u." The claim that the game is unbeatable when swapping keys in the first two palaces simply is not true. You can always traverse through Death Mountain to get the Hammer, then go to Moruge Swamp for the Water of Life, and get the Fairy Spell, without finishing a palace or grabbing a palace item (although you'll want the Candle). This takes a long time and might require some deaths/magic jar collections from respawning enemies, but it is certainly possible. You can also collect surplus keys by not exiting through the crystal statue exit after a boss and instead backtracking through the dungeon, or by using the Fairy spell with 0 keys in inventory to collect an item. It takes very careful planning, but you can collect quite a few extra keys this way, then maybe use them in the Hidden Palace or something. The absolute minimum requirements to complete a new game are the spells Jump, Fairy, Reflect, and Thunder; finding all 4 Magic Containers; plus the Hammer, Glove, Raft, Boots, and Flute. You need the Hammer to get the 6th magic container, which you need to get the 8th magic container in New Kasuto, which you need to get the Thunder spell, which you need to beat the penultimate boss. You also need the Downward Thrust in order to complete the final palace (there is a trick where you wouldn't technically need it, but it's extremely difficult to execute). The minimum requirements to complete a "new game plus" (after beating it once) are the same as above, minus the hammer and magic containers. Huh I was always under the impression that you needed all the other spells as well as the magic containers in order to get Thunder though I can't think of where I got that impression. Looks like I have an extra thing to challenge myself with next time I play Zelda II. Anyway your right about the lack of a game ending glitch, if you see something that you know for a fact is false then you're free to change it and if you want to explain it you can put a small sentence in the edit summary. I'm going to go ahead and remove it now along with the other game ending glitch because in all of the versions of the game I have played I have never once encountered the second glitch. It would be pretty foolish of the developers to let something like that happen. And on an extra note that I just thought of this morning when answering a youtube comment, you need to get the Hammer to reveal the Hidden Town Kasuto too. Can you defeat Rebonack without the Down Thrust?Oni Link 00:00, July 6, 2012 (UTC) One more minor glitch -- cast "Spell" on the red Iron Knuckles in the room before Carock, and they turn into GREY bots, instead of blue! When you abuse the extra-life trick (killing orange Moas in the fifth palace where the blocks drop), advancing the extra lives gives odd results. First it's 0-9. Then it's A-Z. After this, it's two blanks, an underscore, an L in a box, a small heart, an M in a box, the magic jar on the spell selection subscreen, the arrow on the level-up subscreen, the x from the lives-remaining screen, a white box, a blue box, and a red box. After this (48 lives or more), you start getting weird graphics I cannot identify, for at least the next 7 extra lives. My goal is to see what happens if you can get to 256... if someone has a tricked-out emulator, that would be nice, as it's very tedious to do this by hand! :)